You Belong With Me
by fabrevans-lover
Summary: Inspired by the song you belong with me, this is a one-sot based on that song. Sam and Quinn fanfic! there is Minor swearing! ENJOY ! x


**A/N: So this is my first one-shot! I decided to dedicate to the song 'you belong with me' by Taylor Swift, because I love that song! I switched between the lyrics and the video. I made Santana seem bad, but I love her really! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**BTW it has a few swearing, sorry but ..**

**ENJOY XX**

**You belong with me by Taylor Swift.**

Sam Evans. The hottest. The fittest. The sweetest. He was basically everything a hormonal teenage girl would want. Well if you're a girl from William McKinley High School. The best bit was he wasn't a player. His has never pressured any girl. So he is still a virgin. He respects everything about a girl. That's what Quinn loves the most about him. Quinn. A beautiful blonde with pretty eyes. She should be a cheerleader with looks like that, but it's not her type. She's a normal teen but with a special twist. She lives next door to Sam Evans! Her massive window mirrors his massive window. They communicate, but differently, with paper. One day, Tuesday night to be exact Quinn saw Sam pacing around his bedroom, talking to someone, he looked frustrated.

'Santana, I was speaking n'avi it wasn't anything bad.' Sam screamed down the phone

'you obviously didn't understand it, did you? Exactly, so you can't keep saying I'm was saying you're a whore in a different language go look the meaning SANTANA' and with at that Sam offed his phone and threw it on his bed, god was she so needy and so moany all the time?

Quinn saw his mouth say Santana, he probably said something to her which she didn't understand and took it the wrong way. You see she doesn't understand his humour!

I saw him sit on his bed. I quickly got my notepad out and wrote: u okay? He smiled at me and wrote back: tired of drama. Then I quickly scribbled: sorry with a upset face. He gave a shrug. I just look at the blank page. I grabbed my pen and slowly wrote: I love u, but by the time I put it up his curtains were closed ...

Quinn was in a playful mood, this meant she could do anything so she turned on the radio got a load of clothes put them on and started dancing. She pretended she was a goth, a hippy even a cheerleader. Then she changed back into her nighties and grabbed her hairbrush and belted out the last note. The music changed into a more dance music. So she started dancing, doing weird moves and head banging. She honestly didn't care about anything thing in the world at that moment. Little did she know it though, Sam Evans heard a faint of music, he peeked through his window and saw the one and only Quinn Fabray doing a body roll walk. He couldn't help but laugh and silently put his curtain back in place.

The next morning, Quinn sat on the bench waiting for the bus. The next thing she knows if Sam waking over to the bench from his house

'Hey Quinn' she couldn't help but smile at Sam

'Hey, you okay now' she watched his face, he sighed but nodded. He then studied Quinn, he noticed a strand of her was in front of her face. He took it and placed it behind her ear. Quinn blushed and smiled shyly. He then started talking about football, that's when she blanked out 'this is have its ought to be' she silently thought looking at him occasionally to make sure he thinks she's listening. She was about to say something when she suddenly saw Sam stand up, She also heard a car pull up in front of them. Sam got in a gave a little 'goodbye' way to him. She awkwardly placed her hand in the air and shifted it around.

'SAMMY' A voice croaked, he got in and said a simple hello. In return he got his head pulled into a full-on kiss by Santana who was directly staring at Quinn. Quinn turned her head, she couldn't bear to see them kiss, especially with what see wrote yesterday. She the heard a car go off and she turned back and no car. Luckily she saw the bus coming.

Sam was pretty shocked by the kiss and had to readjust himself. The ride to the school was silent, as per usual, but when they arrived at the school Santana decided to speak

"so baby, big game tonight then school dance and me being prom queen" Sam smile at how her life sounds fake.

"yeah I'm really excited" he said enthusiastically

"mm" she put on lipgloss and turned to him "don't be upset if You're not prom King I bet many people had voted for Finn , but I don't mind having a dance with him" Sam looked at Santana in disgust and turned and opened the door

"babe, we have time to make out, stay" she patted the seat as if Sam was going to be her gold retriever and do her commands.

"nah, I rather not but I'll get Finn for you, you wouldn't mind kissing him" he gave a sarcastic smirk and walked off. God why is she so annoying? I keep walking not knowing where to go. I saw Puck, we did our handshake and then man hugged

"Dude you look upset" puck commented

"leave it, Santana said that it doesn't make if I don't win prom king"

"but you don't care"

"I know and I don't but she said she doesn't mind if Finn wins and has a dance with him"

"Hm, I bet she wants to do other things with him" I rolled my eyes. But could be true? Maybe she has already. I didn't want to talk about or think about it so I said bye to Puck and walked of in any direction.

Quinn had made it on time! Yeah she had to go through teasing from the populars but she made it to school on time, well nearly. She had 4 minutes to get to her home room so she started to fast walk. She didn't care if she bashed into people, only because they were the jocks and cheerleaders. If only she knew that Sam Evans was coming right at her. Quinn looked at the floor and went straight in to Sam. She landed on the floor in a busy corridor. She got up and straightened out her floral dress, she ignored everyone who was laughing, she was about to walk, but stopped when she heard a soft voice.

"Quinn?" she turned and saw Sam with bright red cheeks.

"oh Sam, I am so sorry, I was running late for home room and I am sorry for rushing into you" she looked at her feet embarrassed

"no, Quinn sorry for bashing you on the floor" he took her hand. Everyone was now staring at them shocked. He lifted her head and now she was staring into his eyes, she softly said "Are you okay" she nodded.

"Samuel Evans, what the fuck do you are doing with the bitch." Sam detached him from Quinn and turned to face Santana

"she was hurt Santana it was my fault so I was saying sorry" she looked at him angrily

"nobody cares about her! And no one should, no wonder she is so unpopular, look at her. How could touch it Urgh" Santana smirked and when everyone in the corridor started laughing Quinn let out a tear, before Sam could say something or realise she was about to cry she ran holding her books and folder tightly to her chest. She didn't care about home room, all she was caring about were santana's word, her hurtful words. She was also crying at the fact Sam didn't say anything about it. Maybe he didn't care about her. She found a cubicle and sat on the closed toilet and started to cry. So couldn't stop until she heard period 2 bell. She had been crying for ages and it was time to face the music. She came out from the cubicle and put cold water on her face. She re-applied her makeup but applied it more heavier. She wanted people to think she wasn't crying. Quinn left the bathroom, people stared at her. Some cheerleaders laughter at her she just turned and gave a mean glare. Her next lesson was science, great she seats behind sammy(!) wasn't she in for a treat, luckily Santana wasn't in the lesson, in fact I bet she's not in any lesson, she might be off doing a bit of biology with herself and a boy! Once Quinn enter science, ms looked at her and pointed to her seat. She walked over to it and sat. She had a worksheet to work from which was good as there was going to be no communication. She grabbed her iPod and earphones and blocked the whole world out. Sam turned to see Quinn and talk to her, but he saw her listening to music. He also noticed that she has darkened her make-up. Quinn looked up at Sam and gave a weak smile. Sam smiled back and got on with his work.

The rest of the day for both Sam and Quinn went on regularly. Quinn was ignored by the school and Sam wasn't. He managed to talk to her at lunch

"Hey Quinn" Sam smiled

"Hi, Erm Sam, good luck tonight, remember if anything goes wrong in the practice then don't worry! I have to go I don't want to be caught again bye" Sam saw get walk off, why was she always so optimistic?

That night Quinn wasn't too sure if she wanted to go but she had promised Sam that she would go. She grabbed a jumper and put it over her dress. She put her hair in messy plaits and she walked to her high school.

She was lucky to find a good space. She always kept her eyes on Sam, but it would sometimes slip to Santana, who was obviously cheering, as she was a cheerleader. Her eyes went back to Sam, and when she scored the winning goal she couldn't help but go crazy over it. She started to jump and clapping and screaming. Sam saw Quinn and could help but smile. That Victorious moment was awesome, the adrenaline rush was crazy. Then when his team mates bundled him, it made him realise, he was totally the star player. He went over to his girlfriend to celebrate with her, but he saw her talk to the one and only Finn Hudson. She was touching his head, caressing his cheek looking at him lovingly. Sam shook his head and went to Santana

"we are so over" he looked at her disgusted and walked over to puck.

"my man the star player! We celebrating at breadstix, you coming?" Sam looked over his shoulder. Santana didn't give a damn, she had Finn, her prom king.

"Nah I don't think so" Sam went to the changing room. He took a long shower collecting his thoughts. First it Santana, but he didn't care about her. His thought then went on to Quinn her remember her dancing, they was she cared, her smile, her eyes. Oh those eye so beautiful. Quinn is perfect, she's wonderful, amazing, the best thing is I can trust her. Sam turned off the shower and wiped off. Once changed into his clothes he ran to his car and drove to his house. He ran upstairs and opened his curtains. It wasn't what he expected. He was thought Quinn would have her curtains open, but they were closed and her light was off. He grabbed his notepad and pen and wrote: I love you and showed it to her window. He put it down and went to bed.

The next morning Sam woke up, he did he regular thing and ask for a lift. That wish was granted. However for Quinn she had to take the bus. She woke up knowing that. Her mum, being a single mum, was far too busy into work so she took the bus. She washed and ate her breakfast. Once that was done she applied her usual make-up and went in her closet. She rummaged around for the perfect dress for the last day. She turned around to her shoe section, but something else had caught her eye. Her prom dress. Baby blue, puffy but not too puffy. Sparkly on the chest, with a blue ribbon under her breast and blue ribbon as sleeves. It was beautiful. She had thought someone like; Jacob Israel would ask her, but no-one. She was going to keep it. She couldn't, wouldn't return it. She had told her mum that she had a date and her mother gave the house to her, she couldn't just return the dress without her mum getting suspicious. Also It was too beautiful. She let out a deep sigh. She grabbed her wedges and walked out her room.

At school everything went normally, well for Quinn that is. For Sam , well that's different. It was spread around that Sam Evans was back on market and every girl wanted him to be their date, even if they had one. Sam, being Sam, let them off gently saying "sorry I'm going alone" yes the girls were disappointed, but they didn't mind. Santana was very jealous; she didn't have any boys coming up to her apart from Finn. She didn't care about the freakishly tall boy; she only cared about his popularity and reign as prom king. After that it's bye-bye. Santana gave glares at every girl who went up to Sam. 'I will get him back through the winter break, just watch and see' she thought unrealistically.

Sam got home, and went for a shower. He had two hours to get ready, long but he wanted to relax before going into the hell-hole. He knew he was going to sweat a lot, so applied a lot of deodorant, and made a note saying apply more. He then went downstairs and watched some soccer. He wondered if Quinn was going to go. 'Lots of people are going without dates, but I doubt she doesn't have a date; she's pretty and awesome at the same time!' Sam thought. It was six o 'clock, Sam went up to his bedroom and got changed. He had to go to his mum for his. He put so cologne on and did some stuff with his hair. By the time all of that was done it was 6:55, he wasn't taking a date or anything, so he could come fashionably late. He sat on bed. He had clear view of what Quinn was doing. Quinn turned and saw Sam; he was picking up his notepad. He wrote: You going tonight? Quinn thought 'Well I want to, especially with you! But ..' Quinn wrote down: no studying. Quinn didn't believe her eyes when she saw Sam's face fall and was even more taken back when he said: Wish you were! He stood up grabbed his jacket and off he went. Quinn was still shocked that he had written that. He wanted her there. Maybe she could grant that. I mean she would do anything for him. Quinn stood up and went to her closet. She took the dress of the mannequin and placed it on her bed. Luckily she had showered, so all she had to was apply makeup and do her hair. She started with her make-up; she applied some frosty ice blue on the lid then some brown in the crease, then eyeliner and mascara. Next she put on some rose pink blush and a pink lipstick and lipgloss. She grabbed her hairbrush and teased the crown of her head and did an elegant bun which her mum had taught her. She curled some hair that framed her face and sprayed with hairspray. Then she put on her Cinderella dress and walked down stairs.

"Mum" Quinn said. Her mum was home because Quinn had lied saying her date was picking her up at 7 and mum would have been gone by then.

"Yes dear" her mum looked at her and smiled "Beautiful, Quinn whoever is taking you, they are lucky" Quinn blushed at her mother's word. "I'm taking a picture" before Quinn could say anything, her mum got the camera "Smile gorgeous" With a few snaps her mum asked why she had called for her

"Well, mum can you drop me off, I want to go earlier, he said it was fine so" Her mum nodded and grabbed the keys.

Sam looked at his watch 7 o'clock and this dance is not how I expected, it's boring, not good music, no date and no Quinn. He heard a whisper from a girl telling her date about this girl, who looks amazing and all the boys are drooling over even though she has only come in. Sam listened carefully, the girl also said, her names Quinn or something. Sam's eyes lit up. He started walking to the entrance, he saw her. He took a deep breath, 'she looked beautiful. She looked like a princess; no she was a princess'. People separated when she walked looking at her mesmerized. Sam started to walk when she felt a hand on his chest

"Sammy my prom king" Santana smirked. Sam gave her a look and took her hand off his chest and he carried on walking towards Quinn.

'Do I actually look that ugly that people have to stare at me like this' Quinn thought. A but wolf whistle getting a dirty look from Quinn and his date. Quinn turned back to face the front and she saw Sam. 'He looked amazing, so calm and so happy. That's probably because he has found another pretty date.' Quinn didn't realised he was staring at her, so when they met in the middle she looked at him.

"Hey, you look beautiful" Sam quietly said. He then grabbed a piece of paper, which he put the day before in his tux. He opened it and it said I love you. Quinn looked into his eyes, she opened her clutch and got the paper which she quickly grabbed before leaving and showed it to Sam. It said I love you. Sam and Quinn both smiled. Their bodies had somehow come closer. It only felt right, so they kissed, and let's say Santana didn't get him back through winter break as he was far too busy with someone else

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I appreciate it sooooooooooo much and would love it if you reviewed as well. Check out my other stories too! I love you so much and once again thank you!**


End file.
